Dreams
by Garnet111
Summary: Botan dreams are just dreams right.... Koemna/Botan or will turn out to be kurama/Botan
1. Default Chapter

_I don't own yyh or any of the characters. This is my first fanfic so Please reviews and tell me what you think._

_I hope you enjoy_

_ Koemna sat staring out the window of his room. He couldn't seem to keep his mind on his work. He kept thinking of her and what happen earlier that day._

_PRIVATE _____

**_"Botan where the hell are you?! I told you to come right back after you have completed the mission!!" Botan just looked away and looked down so she wanted have to see the angry prince looking at her._**

****

**_"I am sorry Koemna-sama demo.."_**

****

**_"I don't have the time for you to explain. I have work to get done." Koemna saw the hurt he has just caused Botan and  felt sorry. He knew she has been working hard the past couple weeks." Look I am sorry but as you can see there is work to be done. So take the papers on my desk and go file them and help the other oins out." _**

****

**_"Hai Koemna-sama_****_¼_****_" She almost said it in a whisper. She was not too happy the way Koemna-sama has been treating her lately. He has been so hard on her than the other ferry girl she was starting to wonder if he even cared about her or even thought of her as a friend. As she was about to walk out the door she took one last look at the prince of the reikai in his child form. She felt a tear flow down her cheek and turn and walk out the door._**

****

**_Koemna saw the tear that ran down Botan's face and thought to his self why must I be so hard on the ones I love and decided to take a walk to clear his mind._**

_After the flash back he knew why he couldn't work it was because he hurt the one person that he love more than life it self. He would only wish that she loved his the same.__ But why would she do that after the way you treated her. Baka you and only you would hurt the girl you loved__.__ His thoughts were cut short._

_"Koemna-sama?!"_

_"What is it cant you see I have work to get done!!" He yelled back. Knowing it was a lie._

_"Demo Koemna-sama the reikai is under attack." The blue oni answered._

_"NANI REIKAI IS UNDER ATTACK!! Get Botan in here right away."_

_   Botan was in her room crying all afternoon.__ Why am I crying__ .She kept asking herself.__ There is no point. Why I should be crying. Its not like it's the first time Koemna-sama had yelled at me like that. Then why am I crying right now? Is it because of that dream I been having. It seems like every night I been having the same dream over and over again__¼__.__Koemna sat at his desk and botan walked in then Koemna told her something and then__¼__.__Why cant I remember what happens next and What did Koemna-sama say to me? I can't remember. Maybe it was__¼__ Before Botan could finish her thought some one was calling her name. "Botan are you alright?" It was Kurama." Are you crying? Is everything alright?" There was concern in his eyes. He couldn't figurer out what would have made Botan cry;__ I have never seen Botan cry before. This is something new, I never in my life expected Botan to cry like this. What could have happen to her?__ Botan just look at him and could see the hurt in Kurama eyes because she was crying." I am Fine" She answered him giving a fake smile so that he wouldn't worry anymore about her. "Are you sure?"_

_"Hai and thanks for asking."__ Why did I just lie to Kurama? I know he means well, but.._

_"If you say so.." Botan just looked away." You know you can talk to me about anything? "__ What could she not tell me. I know Botan rather deal with problems on her own and not have anyone share her pain, But sometimes you have to..__" Well if you ever want to talk I will be here."_

_" I know thank you. I glad I have  friends like you__¼__" But before she could finish there was screaming and a loud crash." **They are here!!**"  Ferry girls and oni yelled. " **We are Under Attack!!!!!**" With that Botan and Kurama ran right to Koemna-sama offices._

_ Koemna was in his offices yelling orders left and right." YOU PERER THE NEXT WAVE OF ATTACK AND YOU GO HELP THE OTHER FERRY GIRL AND WHERE THE HELL IS BOTAN?"_

_" I am right here Koemna-sama.'' Botan enter the offices followed by Kurama._

_"Good Kurama is here too. Botan go to Ningenkai and get Yusuke and the others right away. And Kurama could you find Hiei we need him too."_

_"Hai" and with that both Botan and Kurama were on there way. Koemna watch Botan leaves and hope that she would return unharm.__ Please be careful and return to me. I will be lost with out you__¼__after a moment Koemna focus on the problem at hand._


	2. chapter 2

Again I don't own yyh or its characters(it so sad) Thanks to the people who reviewed.  
  
I hope you like  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Yusuke was sitting down with Kieko having tea. When the door knot. " I wonder who that could be?" Kieko asked as she made her way to the door. When she open it she says it was the bubble-headed ferry girl."Botan-chan what brings you here?"Kieko could she something was wrong by the look she had in her eyes. She never seen Botan this worried befor."Is everything aright Botan-chan?"  
  
"No I am afraid not Kieko-chan. Is Yusuke around we really need him." Please let him be here(" Hai. Hold on I will get him." A few moments later Kieko walked back out with Yusuke right behind her. "Hey Botan what brings you("He get to didn't finish his sentence because saw the look on Botan's face. This isn't good. Must be real bad.. Botan finally looked up and informed Yusuke the event that unfolded earlier except the part about what happen with Koemna earlier today.  
  
"Nani?!" It was the only thing Yusuke could say after the stocking news Botan had just informed him on.Botan just nodded and said nothing more. "Fukano Na!" Yusuke still couldn't believe that Riekai was being attack.  
  
"That is why Koemna sent me at once to get you the others. And now we must leave." I hope Riekai and Koemna-sama can hang on until I get back and that we are no too late(with that Yusuke and Botan were out the door. Keiko was left behind still trying to put everything together and just then she notices something Botan turn red and looked away when she said Koemna's name. Was that a tear that ran down Botan's face? Oh Botan I never saw you like this. Please be careful. Botan and Yusuke arrived at the gates of Reikai and Yusuke couldn't believe what he saw. After Botan landed her oar Yusuke jumped off and started to run to Koemna offices but stop when he hared a thump and saw Botan lying face down on the ground. " Botan!!" He ran right to her side. "Botan wake up. Botan.." He tried everything but nothing. 


	3. chapter 3

_I don't own yyh or its characters(it so sad)_

_Thanks to the people who reviewed._

_I hope you like_

_Chapter 3_

_Where am I? I am in Koemna-sama office but where is everybody? "Koemna-sama. Where are you?" Wait is this a dream? Am I dreaming? Oh no not this dream again. But wait this isn't just a dream it __¼__..__"Botan?"__ Is someone calling my name or is it a dream.__ "Botan!"__ No that's Koemna-sama voice I.__" Botan wake up." With that Botan woke up and was surprise to find her self in Koemna's office and then remember what was happing. "Koemna-sama. ,Yusuke how did I get here?" Yusuke and Koemna just looked at each other then looked back at Botan."You mean you don't remember what happen?" Yusuke asked. Botan just looked down trying to remember what happen." Well I remember bring you here and when I got off my oar I felt dizzy and everything went black." Botan then sat up and looked around the room and remembers her dream. "It's just liked the dream.." She didn't think anybody hared her until Koemna asked " What dream?" Botan was surprise that he had hared her." Oh its nothing."__ or was it__¼__._

_After Kurama help Botan back to her room he return to Koemna's offices. Yusuke  was standing in front of  Koemna's desk . Leaning against the wall was Hiei looking bored like always. _

_   " Where did Koemna run off to?"  Kurama ask. Yusuke and Hiei just looked at him and said nothing for the longest time. As Yusuke was about to talk, Koemna walked in with some oni and ferry girls  following right behind him.    _

_  " __¼__You two help the wounded and you help clean up." When Koemna looked  he saw the others and dismissed the ferry girls and the oni. " It seems that the enemy has retreated for the time being. But who knows how long it will be before they attack again." No one spoke for the longest time until Kurama step up to  Koemna's desk. "Koemna?" Koemna was sitting in his chair with him back facing them. It took a moment before he turns around. "Koemna we need to know if there is a plan or something in case they do attack again." Koemna said nothing.__ Plan? How can I think of a plan when I am to worry about Botan. She said something about a dream. What is happing? Botan__¼__" HELLO KOEMNA! Earth to Koemna." It was Yusuke who bought Koemna back from his thoughts. "Did you here what Kurama said we need a plan."_

_  " Yes I did. I was just thinking__¼__.OK Yusuke you and Hiei go look around and report back to me anything that you see. Kurama you keep look out. Dose anyone have any question?" _

_  "No." with that they started out the door. But before Kurama left he turns to Koemna. Who was now standing by the window._

_" Koemna__ I need to ask you something." Koemna turn around to look at him. "It's about Botan."__ Botan?!"__ It seems she was upset about something this afternoon. Before the attack. It seems that she is not herself and then this attack on Reikai__¼__ I think you should go and talk to her. I think it will be awhile before there will be another attack."  With that said Kurama walk out the door. Koemna was left alone in his thoughts.__ Botan what's going on? You have been acting different. But why? What could have happen to make you act this way. It's not like you. Why can't you tell me. Please Botan be alright._

_ Botan sat on the edge of her bed. She was lost in thought.__ Why me? Why do these dreams keep hunting me? And Koemna what dose he has to do with them?__ Botan blush at the thought of Koemna. She couldn't help it. She loves him more than just as a friend and she couldn't keep lying to her self anymore. But something kept telling her to keep away and if she didn't then she would  be the one to seal his death. So she did as best as she could and try to stay away from him. But it seems only that she was killing her self. Her heart  was filled with pain.__ Who knew this much pain can come from something as simple as love. But love is never simple__¼__Botan__ sat there all day lost in her thoughts. Thinking and trying to make some meaning out of her dreams. _

_  After a long day in her room, Botan decided to try and find the answer to her question then just thinking about them. She got up and summon her ore. " I cant just sit here and wait around for something to happen." Then sat on her ore and fell out the window. _

_  Just as Botan left there was a knot on the door." Botan are you in there?__¼¼__.Botan" Koemna waited for an answer then when there wasn't one he decided to go on ahead in.__ She might be resting.__ But when he went in he saw that Botan was  no where to be found.     " Botan where did  you go?"  _


	4. Author's notes

OK the votes are in and I will make this a K+B fic. I will try to update soon.  
Thank again to those who review. You were a big help. IF you like K+B, I do  
Have another fanfic called Raining Days. I hope you read and review.  
Thanks again 


End file.
